


Riot Born

by RathalosQueen17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cheater Eren, Dirty Talk, Eren and Mikasa are not cops, Erwin Cannot Keep It in His Pants Around Levi, Erwin Makes It Better, Eventual Fluff, F/M, First Time, Levi is Depressed for a bit, Levi/Erwin Smith-centric, M/M, Making Out, Mikasa is not like a sister to Eren here guys, Minor Levi/Eren, Obsessive Behavior, Obviously Doesn't Last Long, Omega Verse, Shower Sex, Survey Corps is Police, Top Erwin Smith, some minor descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RathalosQueen17/pseuds/RathalosQueen17
Summary: Levi grew up in a city of crime, so it was only a matter of time before he aspired to become a riot police officer like his parents. Unfortunately, a turn of events causes Levi to stray from his path; not even his closest friend can steer him away from a life of crime. It was like that until he's confronted by someone who used to watch over him in a way.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue - The Backstory

A nine-year-old boy sat with his parents outside on a nice day. A truck pulled up in front of the house; catching the attention of the three.

A man stepped out of the truck and walked over them.

“K-Kenny?” The father asked in surprise.

“Hey.” He said before his eyes went to the boy. “Have you taught him to handle a gun yet?”

“A gun?! No I haven’t.”

“Well, you’re a riot cop, he’ll need to learn at some point if you want him on the force.”

“I don’t think Levi is ready for that...” The mother said.

“Nonsense Kuchel! I can teach the little runt.” Kenny said with a smirk. “Think of it as me saving you time and money of having to go to a shooting ground. I have stuff at my house on the outskirts of the city.”

“He won’t be staying with you will he?” Kuchel asked.

“Of course he will. It’ll be much easier that way.”

“How long will it take for you to train him?”

“As long as he’s a fast learner and he listens well, not long at all, but he needs to be tough to get through it; I tend to criticize differently than others.” The shaggy man said with a slight smirk.

“I still don’t think he’s ready for a gun...” Levi’s father protested.

“Oh you’re being too overprotective.” Kenny said with a little bit of reassurance.

Kenny looked back to Levi who was now just sitting back down; he had gone inside without a sound, and was now holding a couple pocket knives probably given to him by his father. “Only two?”

“Hm? Levi said as he looked at the shaggy man.

“Only two knives?”

“Father only wants me to have two...for now...”

“For now? By the time I’ve taught you how to use a gun you’ll have much more than just two.”

The young boy looked down at his knives. _“More than two huh?”_ He thought.

“So what’ll it be kid?”

Levi thought as he stared at one of the blades of his knives.

“Levi is too young, Kenny.” Levi’s father said.

“Aw shut it. Let Levi decide if he’s ready.”

The father looked at Levi. _“Make the right choice Levi...”_

Levi looked at his pocket knife and then up at Kenny. "I-I think I'm ready..."

Kenny smirked. "I knew you'd come around kid!"

"L-Levi?!"

Levi looked at his dad. "I know you may think I'm not ready, but I feel like I am ready."

The father was taken aback by the sound of how mature Levi's voice was just then. He simply nodded.

The two parents hugged their son.

"I'll be waiting in the truck, just be quick to grab a couple things ok?" Kenny said.

Levi nodded and ran inside to get his things.

~Time Skip~

Kenny pulled up in front of his house and put his truck in park. "Ready?"

Levi nodded.

"Good. Let's get inside and we’ll get started with a couple things." Kenny said as he got out and shut his door behind him.

The young Ackerman did the same and walked alongside his uncle into the house.

"Ok..." Kenny started. "First we're gonna start with your hair."

Levi looked confused. "M-my hair sir? What's wrong with it?" He asked in a respectful manner.

"Don't ask questions just yet! I was just gonna explain!" The shaggy uncle scolded.

"Y-yes sir." Levi replied.

"Now, every self-respecting gunman needs a clean look."

 _"Is that even a real rule?"_ Levi thought before just nodding.

"So yours..." Kenny started before grabbing a razor. "Yours will be just that." He said as he motioned for Levi to come closer.

The raven-haired boy hesitantly moved closer.

"Now stand still." The man said as he turned the razor on.

Levi gulped; nevertheless, he still listened to his uncle.

Kenny began shaving the very back of his nephew's head.

The raven-haired boy was trying so hard not to laugh since the razor was tickling the back of his head.

"You’re doing fine. Just keep doing what you're doing." Kenny said as he shaved just above Levi's ears; only going around the bottom part of his head and leaving the rest alone.

Levi wanted to look, but he waited till Kenny said it was ok to look.

Kenny finished, turned the razor off, and set it down. He then took out scissors and trimmed the rest of his hair to the perfect length to suit the rest of the hair cut. Once he was done he set the scissors next to the razor "Ok, you can take a look now." He said as he motioned to a mirror.

Levi walked over to the mirror and saw what Kenny had done. "I like it, but I have a quick question..." He said as he looked at his new undercut.

"I will limit you to two questions a day."

“When are you going to actually teach me how to use a gun?” He asked as he turned.

“We’ll get you settled, then I’ll teach you a thing or two after dinner.”

“Sounds good.”

Kenny led Levi to his room and helped him to get everything that he brought with him put away.

~Time Skip~

After dinner, Kenny led Levi to room full of targets and shelves.

Levi looked around in amazement. “All of this must’ve been expensive…” He said.

“Not really.” Kenny said.

The raven-haired boy spotted a rack of pistols. “Wow…”

“Pick one.”

The boy nodded and picked out a pistol from the rack.

“Ok, now stand right here.” Kenny said as he moved Levi into the right place in front of and a good distance away from the target.

Levi’s hands were a little shaky from him being nervous.

“Stop shaking!” Kenny commanded with a slight snarl to his voice.

“I-I can’t help it…” He said nervously.

“Just calm down, take a couple deep breaths, and just focus on the target.”

Levi did as he was told and then his hands stopped shaking.

“Good, now shoot.”

The raven-haired boy narrowed his eyes and could then only see the target ahead of him. He then pulled the trigger; the bullet flying to the target and hitting the very center.

Kenny looked surprised. “D-do that again.” He instructed.

Levi repeated what he did and hits the very same spot.

“You’re a natural kid.”

“Thank you sir.”

“Take another another gun from the shelf.”

“One question.”

“Make it quick.”

"Do u want me to put this one back or use two?"

"Switch guns; you’re not quite ready for dual wielding."

"Ok." The boy said before switching guns as he was told.


	2. Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While training with Kenny to handle fire arms, young Levi is getting homesick after being away from his parents for so long. To Kenny's surprise, it starts effecting his performance; however, when push comes to shove, that pent up emotion brings Levi to a new step in his training after finally gaining a backbone. His training then continues as before.

It had been close to a full year before Levi was, to Kenny's surprise, starting to slip a little. He hadn't seen his parents in that time and was starting to feel a little homesick.

"Levi..." Kenny started.

The raven-haired boy looked away; fully knowing what his uncle was about to tell him.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm trying to talk to you!" The man commanded.

Levi flinched a little and looked up at him.

"What's going on with you? You're slipping in your training kid. You're missing shots, you're not loading your gun the way you used to, you act like you forgot how to clean you gun after each training session, and you're forgetting what I taught you about focus. Why are you like this?" Kenny questioned.

"I-I guess I'm just homesick."

"You guess? You don't guess, Levi."

"Then I am homesick ok?! All this training is taking a huge toll on me!" Levi snapped.

"Do you wanna learn to use a gun properly or not?"

"I do! I just don't want to have so much discipline that I push everyone away from me like you do sometimes!" The boy yelled. His eyes widened when he realized that he had raised his voice so high at his 'superior' and he covered his mouth; looking like he feared the taller man for his life.

Kenny simply smirked.

Levi looked at him confused. "What?"

"You're ready..."

"Ready for what?"

"Come with me..."

Levi hesitantly nodded and followed.

"I was waiting for you to stand up for yourself ya know." Kenny started as he led Levi into a similar room to the training room.

Levi shut the door and looked around. He spotted a shelf with dual pistols. "You're gonna teach me to use two guns at once?!"

"Exactly. Now pick any pair you like."

Levi picked a pair of pistols off the shelf and waited for further instructions.

"Test them out."

The raven-haired boy looked at a target and pointed both guns at it and fired both; one right after the next.

_ "He already knows what he's doing. He's not the same little runt who packed up 11 months ago…” _ He thought. “Alright, nice going kid. Do it again.”

The boy nodded and repeated what he had done.

Kenny watched in amusement.

Levi hadn’t noticed he was starting to slip again.

“Watch it kid!” Kenny warned.

Levi adjusted his grip on the guns before looking at him.

Kenny walked to him and helped him. “Your form is off by just a bit.” He said.

The raven-haired teen looked straight at the target; his eyes narrowing for focus.

~Time Skip~

Kenny came back from his room and saw Levi asleep against the shelf with two guns in his hands. He couldn’t help but smile gently at this.  _ “I guess it is a little late, but this gives me a chance to test something…” _ He thought before walking over to his nephew and shaking him a little. “Hey, Levi, wake up…”

Levi groaned and his eyes opened to slits.

“I have something new for you to try.”

“What is it?”

“On your feet.”

Levi didn’t hesitate and stood.

“I know you must be tired, but that’s perfect for what I’m gonna have you do.”

“Lemme guess: you’re gonna have me practice more to further perfect my shot right?”

Kenny looked a little surprised. “Yeah, but how did you know?”

“I figured since you have something for me to try, I have guns in my hands, and I’m tired; I just put the pieces together.”

Kenny let out an airy chuckle. “You’re pretty bright for your age ya know ya little runt.”

Levi nodded silently and pointed his guns at the target without looking at the target first and shot three bullets from each gun.

Kenny looked a the target and his eyes widened.  _ “Perfect shots?!” _

“Can I go to bed now, Uncle?”

“Y-yeah.” Kenny said; still in shock.

Levi placed the guns back on the shelf and walked to his room.

_ “I couldn’t do that when I was still learning! How can he do that?!” _ He thought as he looked from the target to the guns and back to the target.

Levi changed into his pajamas and got into bed.  _ “I wonder why Kenny looked so surprised I could do that; I learned from him so what is the big deal?” _ He thought before falling asleep.

Kenny peeked into Levi room and smiled gently seeing him already asleep.  _ “He’s been training pretty hard lately. Maybe I’ll give him a break and let him go home for a bit...unless he wants to stay.” _ He thought before quietly shutting the door.


	3. Riot of Devastation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a mass riot strikes in the heart of the city, the Ackerman Family is called to action with the heavy duty SWAT team to boot. Among the chaos there are some fallen heroes, some of which are quiet devastating to one young trainee officer. After the dust settles and things get cleaned up, a new face seems all the more curious about the grieving trainee and his connection to the fallen heroes.

Levi sat in the living room with his parents; he had been home for a while now after his training with Kenny, and he was now a riot cop in training with a little field experience. He heard the phone ring and saw his father pick it up.

"Hello?" The man said.

Levi watched his father's expression change.

"Y-yes sir. Of course. We'll be right there." He said before hanging up.

"What's wrong Dad?" Levi asked.

"All units, including trainees, have to respond to a riot scene. We have to go."

"A riot?!"

"Its an 8 out of 10 on a riot scale."

"Shouldn't they get SWAT on that then?"

"SWAT is heading to the riot too."

"Oh."

The three got ready and went outside to find a riot police truck waiting for them.

"Levi sit in the front with the driver." Kuchel instructed.

Levi did as he was told and got in the front passenger seat. As soon as he buckled in the truck left for the place of the riot.

The street was filled with rioters who were yelling and screaming.

Levi's eyes widened at the sight. He saw the other riot cops in the back get out and get into their positions. He saw his father come up to the window.

"Stay in the truck Levi..."

"B-but Dad...I wanna help!" Levi whined with a bit of a shaky tone.

"Not this time sport..." The man said before walking to his position with a riot shield in his hand.

Levi watched from where he was as the line of riot police and SWAT police alike forced the rioters back, some even charging in.

One riot shield was left on the ground as the chaos went down.

The raven-haired boy could no longer see his parents and was beginning to panic. _"Where are you guys?!"_ He thought as he frantically searched the crowd for his parents.

~Time Skip~

As the chaos settled, rioters were put in police cars, some were put into ambulances, but there were some fallen officers.

Levi finally got out of the truck, figuring it was safe now, and went over to the commanding officer. "How many officers were killed?” He asked; worry filling his eyes.

"Five..."

"Do you know who?"

"No, but you can go check for me."

Levi nodded and ran to the first fallen officer and gently took the helmet off. Not seeing they were anyone related to him, he then wrote a name down in a small notepad and left for the next officer.

One new recruit who had finished training a while ago watched him looking rather intrigued.

~Time Skip~

Levi had checked three dead officers to see if his parents were among those who died. He gently lifted the helmet of the fourth officer and saw his mother...dead. Tears welled in his eyes before he wrote her name in the notepad, _“Kuchel Ackerman”_ , and he left for the last officer. _"Please don't let dad be the last one..."_ He thought as he crouched by the last officer. Levi gulped; hesitant to lift the last helmet, but he did it anyway. What he saw made the tears in his eyes fall: his father was also among the fallen officers. He sobbed against his father's chest, even though he knew his father wouldn't be coming back. "Dad...no...not you too..." He muttered as he collected himself. He sighed and wrote his father’s name on the list of fallen officers. He then heard his name being called; his last name to be more precise.

"Ackerman!" A man called as he ran.

The raven-haired boy looked in the direction of the man's voice; wiping tears from his eyes and face after putting the notepad in his vest pocket.

The man stopped on the other side of Mr. Ackerman and looked down at Levi - Kenny.

"U-uncle?"

Kenny knelt beside his nephew and hugged him for the first time in a long time. "I'm so sorry kid..." He said; his voice so sincere and gentle.

Levi's eyes widened before he hugged back automatically.

"You can cry if you really have to; it's not a bad thing..." The shaggy man said.

Levi closed his eyes; tears immediately following after.

Kenny held his nephew close and rubbed his back as the young Ackerman sobbed into his shoulder. He felt bad for the kid; to lose both parents like that is something no kid should ever have to go through until their parents reach an older age, not as young as they were. "Did you wanna stay at my place?"

Levi nodded.

"Ok, just keep your house key for your parents' house. I'll give you a spare to my place when we get there; the key will work for any door in the house so you can train whenever you want to..."

Levi nodded again and sniffled.

"It'll be ok Levi..." Kenny reassured.

"O-ok..." The raven-haired boy said as he wiped his eyes.

Kenny helped him up. "C'mon, we shouldn't stay here any longer."

Levi nodded. "Ok."

Kenny walked back to the line of ambulances and police vehicles with Levi.

Levi handed the list to the commanding officer. “Here’s the list of fallen officers sir…” He solemnly said before walking back to Kenny.

The officer read the list and his eyes widened. _“Oh my god...no!”_ He thought.

The shaggy man got to his truck and picked Levi up to put him in the passenger seat.

Levi buckled in and shut the door.

Kenny put his key into the ignition and started the car; the engine roaring to life.

The blonde recruit walked over to his commanding officer. “How many people got hurt or killed?” He asked seeming a bit more concerned than curious.

“Well, I don’t know exactly how many people were injured, but…”

“But what?”

“There were five officers that died.”

"Do you know their names?"

"Two officers were of the Ackerman family. They had a son on the force too..." The man said as he handed the newbie the list of fallen officers.

"Did he live?" He asked as he read the list.

"He wasn't involved. So yes."

"Was that boy I saw checking the bodies their son?”

"Yeah..."

"Oh..." The blonde-haired recruit sadly said as he handed the list back; he felt bad for the younger boy.


	4. A Delinquent on the Rise, But Quick to Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several years without a proper parental figure to keep him in check, Levi turned to the underside of the city to aid those who oppose the people he once wanted to join. Little does he know, the one fateful day he decides to help some crooks attempting to rob a warehouse before going off to school is the day those people come asking for him specifically. These people seem serious, and the one leading this interrogation is one who had observed him as a trainee.

It was 8 years after the riot, Levi was a senior in high school, he was living alone, and it was the middle of the school year.

Levi pulled a sweatshirt over his head and then a jacket with a fur-trimmed hood. He put his shoes on, grabbed something to eat, slung his bag on his shoulders, and got his house keys to leave.

At the very same time, a friend of Levi's - Eren Jaeger was leaving for school. He lived not too far from Levi and spotted him walking down the street; he always looked so...distant. "Levi!" He called as he ran to him.

Levi pulled an ear bud out of his ear and looked at him. "What?" He said.

"Oh good, I got your attention. I thought you'd just keep walking." The brunette boy said as he stopped running when he got to him.

"Not today..." Levi said plainly.

"Only today?" Eren asked in confusion.

Levi simply shook his head; he was hiding something, but Eren couldn't figure it out.

The slim boy spotted three shiny silver clips on Levi's jean pocket. _"Pocket knives?"_ He thought.

The two stopped at a crosswalk.

"I'm gonna take a longer way to school. I meet you in class ok?" Levi said.

Eren looked confused but he nodded. "O-ok..." He stuttered before quickly crossing the street.

Levi went down the street and never crossed. He came to a warehouse and put his hood up and put a cloth mask over most of his face but down just enough so he could see. _"Now, let's get this raid going..."_ He thought before sneaking into the parking lot. He then found the people he meant to rendezvous with.

"You found us, good. Did you bring it?" One asked.

Levi took out a case and opened it to reveal a lock pick set. "This is what you mean right?"

There was a slight chuckle from the two. "Yeah that's it. Nice job Rivaille."

Levi smirked. "May I do the honors of picking the door then?"

"Be my guest." One said.

Levi walked up to the door and took a couple picks to the lock. He was able to get the lock picked and opened the door. "Let's go."

The other two nodded and followed Levi inside. They looked around. "So what're we takin'?" One asked.

"Take what you can carry, nothing too big or too noticeable though. Be quick about it!"

"What about you?"

"I gotta get goin. Tell me how it goes, and whatever you pawn just remember our deal."

The two nodded and got to work.

The raven-haired teen then left the warehouse and ran to school after hearing sirens from police cars. _"Get out quick you two!"_ He thought as he ran.

Eren saw a SWAT truck and a few police cars race by with their sirens blazing. _"What did you do?"_ He wondered. He then got inside and went to class.

Levi got to the stairs that led to the front doors of the school and casually walked inside as he pulled the cloth off his face and slid his pocket knives in a safe place where they wouldn’t be spotted. He then walked to class and sat down.

Eren looked at him and nudged him.

Levi looked at him.

"What did you do?" The boy whispered.

"Nothing." Levi whispered back.

"Tell me."

"I didn't do anything."

"Why are there police sirens going off then?"

"There's always some problem in this city. There are many reasons."

Eren huffed. "You better tell me."

"Or what?"

"Or I won't stop asking about it just to annoy you."

Levi signed. "Fine, but only during advisory."

Eren nodded.

~Time Skip~

Levi and Eren walked into their advisory and sat down.

"Now tell me." Eren demanded.

Levi looked at him. "I was involved in a raid."

"What?!"

"Shhh! Not so loud!"

“Sorry, but is this the first one?”

“No. It’s my sixth.”

Eren looked completely shocked. _“Levi...why would you do all this?”_ He asked in his head.

The classroom phone rang and the teacher answered it.

“Hello?” She said.

Levi gulped. _“That better not be who I think it is or I’m in deep shit…”_ He thought.

“What was the last name again?”

Eren looked at the teacher.

“Okay. Thanks. He’ll be right down.” The teacher said before hanging up. She turned to Eren and Levi. “Mr. Ackerman, you’re needed in the main office.” She says.

“Did they say what I was needed for?” Levi asked.

“Nope.”

“Alright…” Levi said; his voice hinting his anxiety.

Eren watched him leave with eyes full of worry.

Levi walked to the office and saw two SWAT cops and a city policeman. “You called for me?” He said walking up to the desk.

The secretary looked up. “Name?”

“Levi Ackerman.”

“Oh, yes. These three gentlemen wanted to talk to you, they didn’t say what it was about though.”

 _“Great…”_ The raven-haired teen thought as he turned to see the police officers waiting.

A police officer with blonde hair cleared his throat. “You’re Levi right?” He asked.

“Yes sir.” Levi answered.

 _“Formal tone...hm...”_ The man thought. “Can we speak with you outside please, Levi?”

Levi nodded; not showing any hesitation. He couldn’t help but remember how his uncle used that tone on him numerous times.

The police officers escorted Levi out of the building.

The blonde officer put his hand out. “I’m Officer Erwin Smith, nice to meet you.” _“Although you’re a delinquent; you used to have so much promise...”_ He thought.

Levi shook the man’s hand out of formality. "Likewise.” He said, again, out of formality.

"Now, Levi..." Erwin started. "I'm going to ask you some questions, I just want you to answer them honestly ok?"

Levi nodded.

"Good. Now, are you familiar with the raid that took place around 7:05 this morning?"

Levi was silent as if he was thinking.

Erwin waited.

A SWAT cop forced him to the ground; making the teen drop his backpack. "He asked you a question!"

Levi winced a little, and when he glanced back at the cop he could see his advisory from where he was. _"Shit...that's just great."_ He thought.

Erwin walked up to Levi and crouched. "I don't want to have to repeat myself young man; this is a serious situation that I need to have information on." He said.

Eren looked out the window, hearing what was going on, and saw the three policemen and Levi. _"Levi...no!"_ He thought.

Levi winced again at the tightened grip on his wrists. "Then don't. You're wasting your time." He said.

"So you're not going to answer any of my questions then?"

"I never said that."

"You never didn't say it either."

Levi was now silent in protest.

Eren raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Jaeger?"

"May I be excused please?"

"Yeah sure." The advisory teacher said as she signed a hall pass. She then handed him the pass.

"Thanks." The boy said before grabbing his bag and walking out of the room. He walked to the foyer and saw Levi and the three policemen outside. He went out to Levi and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Levi's eyes widened. "E-Eren!"

"Don't hurt him...please..." Eren begged.

Erwin looked at them. "Was he involved?" He asked.

"No!" Levi answered.

"Then what is he doing here; he should be in class."

"I don't know..."

Eren looked at Levi and saw that he wanted him to get inside so he stood.

The SWAT officer allowed Levi to stand.

Levi opened the door and nudged Eren inside and locked the door vigilantly and leaned against it.

"Levi!" Eren called desperately; his voice muffled by the glass.

Erwin had the SWAT cops stand behind him. "I can handle him from here." He whispered.

The SWAT cops nodded.

Levi gulped and he put his hands in his jacket pockets and found a pocket knife in each. _“I’ll only use two…”_ He thinks.

Erwin put a hand on his baton. "Now, I'm going to ask my question one more time, and you're going to answer them. Ok?"

Levi remained silent.

"I'll take that as an ‘ok’..." He said before taking the baton off his belt loop and held it. "Are you familiar with the raid that took place around 7:05 this morning?"

Levi still remained silent.

The officer was becoming impatient with the teen.

Levi could see his growing impatience and persisted to remain speechless; a blank, distant look on his face.

Erwin took a step closer to the teen. "Answer me!" He growled.

Levi stood unflinching and clutched a pocket knife in each of his jacket pockets.

Erwin raised his baton to the boy and went to whack him with it.

Levi was quick to act and blocked the blow with his knives; which were both knocked away and broken.

Erwin's eyes widened. _"He's quick. I wonder who trained him to be like that..."_ He thought. He stared into the raven-haired teen’s cobalt eyes. “I will ask you once more, answer me. The raid that took place at 7:05 this morning, do you know anything about it?”

Levi persisted to be silent still.

“Levi! You’re making a big mistake!” Eren called from behind the doors.

“I would listen to him Levi; he seems to know what he’s talking about.” Erwin said in a low, intimidating tone.

 _“It’s pointless trying to get him to talk…”_ One of the SWAT cops thought.

Erwin cleared his throat. “Tell me what you know.”

“All I know is that two people were able to break into a warehouse, that’s it.”

“Do you know their names?”

“No.”

“Do you know how they got in?”

“They had help.”

“From who?”

“I don’t know, probably someone from the inside.”

“I can see you’re lying. Tell me the truth. How did the raiders get in?”

Levi gulped.

“I can see you’re even scared now. So tell me now, and I’ll make you a deal.”

Levi seemed very hesitant and his cobalt eyes showed his true fear.

Erwin saw his hesitation as an opening. “You can be honest, even though you should’ve just been upfront with us from the beginning, Levi.” He said.

“I-it was me...I helped them…” Levi shakily said.

“How did you help them?”

Levi pulled out the leather kit of lock picks. “With this.” He said handing it to the officer.

Erwin looked in the kit and saw the lock picks _“He’s good with these; they don’t even look cracked…”_ He thought. He tossed the kit to a SWAT officer. “Hold that for me please.”

The officer nodded after he caught the leather kit.

“Now, I’ll make you a deal…” Erwin started.

Levi gulped.

“I know how much you wanted to be on the police force when you were younger; I was a new recruit when you were a but a trainee. You’re very skilled as I can see, so if you join the police force now, I won’t arrest you.”

The raven-haired teen’s cobalt eyes widened. _“He’d let all six raids slide just for me to join the police force?!”_ He thought.

“So, what’ll it be: joining the police force or prison?”

Levi felt his heart rate increase, but his face remained emotionless. “Fine...I’ll join the police force.”

Erwin smirked. “Good.”

Levi picked his bag up and slung it over his shoulders. He unlocked the door, but before he went inside, he felt a hand on his shoulder stop him.

“You can come by later to get fitted for your uniform.” A man said.

Levi nodded; not even turning to face the officer who stopped him. He went inside and was immediately hugged by Eren.

“Don’t scare me like that; I thought you were gonna get arrested!” he said. he realized that he hadn’t made any sort of motion since he got inside and looked at him. “L-Levi? Are you ok?”

Levi’s eyes showed how shaken he truly was, but he said nothing.

Eren hugged him again.

“I was almost arrested…” Levi said; his voice rather shaky.

“I know, but now it's ok .” Eren said in a soothing voice.

Levi nodded and walked back to class with his emerald-eyed friend.


	5. The First Police Officer to Prove the Captain Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While graduation draws ever closer, Levi seems to remain low in the ranks of the police force under this peculiar Captain of his, but a performance course tests him and every other officer in his rank; this test brings out more of Levi's past training with fire arms and proves to be very beneficial when the Captain himself admits a fault about Levi never attaining a higher rank; even in Levi's public display of affection to one Eren Yeager, Captain Erwin Smith doesn't seem to want to let go of a new found 'attachment' to his favored Officer.

A few months after Levi agreed to join the police force; there was only a couple weeks left of school for him since he had met all his graduation requirements. He now sat in his office on a Saturday afternoon with a pile of finished paperwork on his desk. He sighed and leaned back. _“That work was too easy; I’ve had to do way more than that…”_ He thought before his eyes slowly shut. Just after shutting his eyes he heard his door burst open. One cobalt eye opened to a slit to see Erwin in the doorway. He sat up and his eyes opened. “Can I help you, sir?”

“Why is that paperwork still not done?” The superior officer questioned.

“Oh it’s done. It only took me half an hour. If you want to give me a real task then I suggest you think harder.” Levi sassed. He could’ve sworn he saw this superior’s eye twitch slightly.

“For that you’ll be cleaning the entire building after-hours.”

Levi sighed internally. _“Is THAT the best you can do?”_ He thought. Levi nodded. “Fine by me.” He said.

Erwin gave him a quick glare before walking over to his desk.

Levi raised an eyebrow at his superior. “Is there a problem, sir?”

Erwin was scanning through Levi’s finished work. “Hm...no. There’s no problem at all…” _“He’s fast with the paperwork; I wonder what kind of work he had to do before this, and to do it all correctly without a single mistake is remarkable.”_ He thought.

"So is that it? Did you just wanna check on me and or my work?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I came to tell you that you have a test later on this afternoon at 2:45."

"Just me?"

"No, you and the others in your rank. It's a promotion test to see who goes to the next rank up."

"Oh, ok."

Erwin smiled a little. "I also came to wish you luck."

Levi stood. "Thanks, but luck is for those who need it." He said before walking out of the office and down the hallway. He stopped in the main room; recognizing a certain brunette boy waiting for him.

The boy looked up from his phone and spotted him. "Levi!" he called.

Levi walked over to him and basically scooped him into his arms; spinning him around a little after. "Hey Eren. What're you doing here?" He said.

"I just thought I'd bring you something. I heard you had a test today so this will help get you ready." Eren said holding up a bag.

Levi set the boy down and gently took the bag. He opened it to look into it. He saw he had brought him his favorite lunch and smiled. "Thanks." He softly says.

"No problem." Eren said as he smiled back.

Levi kissed his head. "I need to get ready for my test. I'll see ya later ok?"

"Ok. See ya." Eren said before kissing Levi's cheek and walking out.

"How in hell did you get a boy like that?" Erwin asked.

Levi turned. "He's been my friend for a while and I grew to like him. Now if you'll excuse me..." Levi said before walking to his office.

Erwin watched him walk away. _"Huh...who knew he had such a nice guy side."_ He thought.

Levi set the bag down on his desk and shut the door. He sighed. _"Erwin better not get on my nerves about this."_ He thought. He opened the bag and quietly ate his lunch.

~Time Skip~

Erwin sat in his office still pondering how an ex-criminal was able to get a good-boy like Eren. _"How the hell would he like him? Is it his amazing looks? His attitude?"_ He thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door. "Yes?"

The door opened and Mike walked in. "Sir, we're ready to start the testing."

"Is everyone who's taking it outside?"

"Everyone but Ackerman."

"You wait outside, I'll get Ackerman."

Mike nodded and walked out back to the testing ground.

Erwin walked down the hall to Levi's office and knocked.

"What?" Levi called from behind the door; his voice muffled.

Erwin sighed. "Forgetting something rookie?" He called through the door.

Levi thought for a minute and then his eyes widened. “Shit!” He said as he got up and quickly opened the door and pushed past Erwin to get out back and the testing area.

Erwin followed close behind after shutting the rookie's office door. Once he stepped outside he cleared his throat to give orders.

“Everyone who is scheduled to take the promotion test is present sir.” Mike said.

“Good.” Erwin said as he walked to the line of rookies. “Alright, you scrubs are about to start your test to see who gets promoted to the title of Corporal, but there will be one of you with the best performance who will be promoted to Lance Corporal. " He said. He stopped in front of Levi. "You especially, Ackerman, won't be that one person. You probably won’t even pass this test." He said getting into the raven-haired teen's face; looking so sure of his accusation.

Levi snorted, but said nothing.

“Alright then! When I give the signal, you will all start this obstacle course.” Erwin said. He glanced at Levi and then continued to walk the length of the line. He stopped at the end of the line and was handed a starting gun. “On your mark…” He started.

Levi and the rest of the rookies readied themselves.

“Get set…” Smith continued.

 _“Just give the signal already!”_ Levi yelled in his mind.

Erwin fired the gun and watched as the rookies took off; Levi taking the pack of them by storm. He blinked a couple times. _“H-he’s fast. I guess all those raids and running left him some practice. He just might be the first to prove me wrong.”_ He thought as he continued to watch.

Levi ran by a gun station and grabbed all he needed in a flash; not even stopping to load his guns.

The other rookies had to stop and load their guns since they didn’t have the same gun training Levi did when he was younger.

Erwin watched in awe as Levi loaded the two pistols as he ran.

As the cobalt-eyed teen ran, he easily hit the center of each target. 

_“Wow...he’s amazing…”_ Erwin thought.

Levi reloaded and shot another round of shots at another set of targets, again, hitting them dead center.

Mike walked up next to Erwin. “He has a lot of promise as a police officer ya know Smith, he could prove you wrong.” He whispered.

“I know…” Erwin said; not showing any emotion whatsoever.

Levi quickly put his guns in their respective holsters, at his upper torso, and continued running to the next obstacle.

The other rookies seemed to be a day behind him at the pace he was going at.

The raven-haired teen grabbed a rope and swung across a pit; hitting the ground running, he continued to a tall wall. He grabbed one of the ropes that hung limp against the wall and climbed up; he couldn’t help but remember what his uncle told him as it all just came flooding back into his mind.

~Time Skip~

Levi now sat waiting for the other rookies to finish. He looked at Erwin and smirked. _“Looks like I’m the first one to prove you wrong huh, Erwin?”_ He thought. He stood and the other rookies finished.

Erwin cleared his throat and walked along the line of rookies. "Well, it seems I was wrong, for the first time..." He said stopping in front of Levi yet again. "Mr. Ackerman..."

"Yes sir?"

"You have proven yourself worthy of the title Corporal. As for my previous statement, it seems I was wrong about you." He said.

 _“Damn right you were…”_ Levi thought as Erwin continued to walk down the line of rookies.

"I was pleased with what I saw from all of you. Though, your performance was not good enough to get you all a promotion so I will meet with the rookies who are getting the promotion." Erwin finished. He stopped by Mike. "You are dismissed." He said before talking to Mike about something.


	6. The Similarity Between Ackerman and Yeager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attaining the rank of Corporal, Levi wants to call Eren to let him know how things went, only to find trouble brewing at the Yeager house. With no time to waste, Levi sprints to the scene to save the one he cares about the most, but the aftermath isn't all gumdrops and roses for the couple even after the similarities they now have.

Levi was the first to walk inside; he might've heard his name being called, but he ignored it and went to his office.  _ "I need to let Eren know how it went." _ He thought. He went into his office and shut the door. He sat at his desk and picked up his cell phone; only to see he had a voicemail. "What the..." He said to himself. He played the message on speaker:

_ "Levi! It's Eren, I-I don't know how much time I have but-" _ Eren started to say; there was a couple gunshots in the background. He yelped.  _ "If I'm gonna die I want you to know that I love you...I always will..." _ The line then started to go dead with more gunshots in the background. Then the line finally went dead.

Levi's eyes widened.  _ "Eren!" _ He thought as he quickly grabbed his stuff. He then opened the door to see Erwin, but instead of saying anything he pushed past him and hurriedly made his way to the door.

"Levi!" Erwin called.

Levi ignored the call once again and ran to Eren's house.  _ "Don't be dead, please god no..." _ He thought as he ran to the front door of Eren's house. He saw it was broken down and the inside was trashed. He took his guns out and cautiously walked inside.

Erwin had tried to follow him, but had soon lost him.  _ "He's too fast..." _ He thought.

The raven-haired teen stepped over debris and made his way into a hallway. He heard whimpering from a closet and opened the closet door to find a scared and disheveled Eren. "Eren..." He said in a hushed tone. He put his guns in their holsters and picked him up. He looked so relieved that he wasn't dead. "Are you hurt?" He asked; his eyes full of concern.

Eren shook his head. "No, but that guy will be back any minute." He said; he was shaking out of fear in Levi's arms.

Levi held him close. "I won't let him hurt you. As an officer I can protect you."

Eren nodded. "O-ok, but be careful Levi; he's very violent..."

"I figured as much." The officer said. He heard boots shuffling through the wrecked home and looked toward where the noise was coming from.

"He's back..." Eren whispered; he looked very scared even though Levi was there.

"I'll handle him." He said as he set the brunette boy down on his feet. He took his guns out again and his near the wall.

The criminal walked into the hall, but saw no one. "Come out you little shit!" He said.

Levi had him get close to the wall.

Eren looked terrified, but he tried to be strong.

The criminal walked more towards where they hid. "I know you're still here." He called.

Levi readied his guns as he heard the criminal coming closer.

The man walked around the corner and froze in his tracks when he saw Levi.

"Don't you dare make another move." He threatened. He walked toward the criminal with his guns pointed at him. "You're under arrest. Anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law." Levi said as he put his guns away and put handcuffs on the man's wrists; making sure they were tight enough.

The man winced.

Eren stood against the opposite wall, in plain sight, shaking.

Levi forced the man to his knees and turned his radio on. "Captain..." He said.

The radio fizzed a little then someone was heard on the other line.  _ "Go for Captain." _ A man said.

"I'm gonna need a car."

_ "Something happen Lance Corporal?" _ The man asked.

"Someone broke into Eren's house and killed his parents. I have him on his knees in cuffs. All I need now is a car to get him to the station." Levi said in a very serious tone.

_ "I'm on my way, and it's Eren's house yes?" _

"Yeah. We'll be waiting outside for you, so don't be late."

_ "You got it." _ The man said before the radio fizzed one last time.

Levi turned his radio off and lifted the man to his feet. "Get up!" He snapped.

The criminal grunted.

Eren wasn't sure if he should follow so he stayed where he was.

"I'll be right back Eren, just stay there." Levi said; sounding more gentle than before.

Eren nodded.

The raven-haired police officer shoved the cuffed man to move and walked him outside.

Erwin pulled up at the sidewalk in front of Levi and the criminal.

"Didn't waste any time did ya?" Levi asked as he put the criminal in the back seat.

"Didn't wanna keep you waiting." Erwin started with a smirk. "I know how much you hate that." He continued.

"Yeah yeah...I want you to take him down to the station for me. I need to take care of Eren."

The blonde man nodded. "Sure thing. See you back at the station, I need to talk to you when I see you there by the way." He said before driving off.

Levi stood back and turned to go inside.  _ "I wonder what he wants to talk to me about..." _ He thought. He walked inside and found Eren sitting by his parents; tears in his eyes and his hair mostly covering his face. When he saw this, all he could think about was the riot at least 8 years ago; he sat in the same position as Eren. He sat next to him and pulled him into his arms. "I'm so sorry. I know how this must feel..." He whispered.

Eren buried his face in Levi’s neck. “How do you know?” He asked; his voice slightly muffled.

“At least 8 years ago, my parents were killed in a mass riot. I was only 10 years old…”

Something clicked in the brunette teen’s mind when he heard about this, and his eyes widened. He lifted his head from Levi’s neck. “R-really?” He asked in surprise.  _ “I heard about that riot. Five officers died, and his parents were two of the five!” _ He thought.

Levi nodded, but said nothing.

The two then smiled a little at each other out of the thought of nice it felt to actually talk to someone about this.

Levi leaned into Eren and pressed their lips together softly.

Eren put his arms around his neck and kissed back.

The raven-haired officer picked Eren up in his arms as soon as their lips parted. "Let's get you outta here."

"Where am I going to stay?"

"At my house. You can stay there as long as you want to."

Eren smiled and hugged his boyfriend's neck. "Thanks Levi."

"It's no problem." Levi said with a gentle smile.

Levi walked out of the house with the brunette boy in his arms. He then walked to his house and got inside.

Eren looked around as Levi set him down on the couch. "Nice place." He said.

"Thanks, it belonged to my parents." Levi said as he took his phone out.

"What ya doing?"

"Calling my superior to let him know I'm not coming back in."

"I don't wanna be an inconvenience Levi..."

"You're not. I'd rather be here with you than at the station anyway."

"O-ok...if you say so." Eren said.

Levi pressed a key on his phone and waited for it to ring.

_ "Hello?" _

"Captain, it's Ackerman."

_ "Levi, how come you're not here?" _

"I wanted to stay with Eren because I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

_ "You remember what I said earlier, right? I wanted to talk to you when you got here, and you're not here..." _

"Yeah yeah, I remember sir, but I think my boyfriend's safety comes first."

There was an exasperated sigh on the other end.  _ "Fine...but when you  _ **_do_ ** _ come back to the station, I want to talk to you." _

"Ok."

_ "And don't forget you still have to clean the entire building." _

_ "Shit I forgot about that..." _ Levi thought. "Of course..." He said.

_ "I'll see you at lock-up time Corporal." _

"Yeah, see ya..." He said before hanging up.

Eren looked at him. "Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just have to go clean the entire building at lock-up time..."

"I can come if you wanna go now."

Levi smiled a little. "Ok." He said before the two left for the police station.


	7. The Talk and Late-Night Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Levi gets back to the station to speak with Captain Smith, things go a tad bit awry in which there were some things Levi wasn't entirely ready for and others that were just too straight forward. Boundaries are tested, but later amended; however, for one those things are not amended very easily which soon starts to sow the seeds of doubt.

Levi and Eren walked into the building and almost immediately spotted Erwin.

_ "Great..." _ Levi thought as he and Eren approached the blonde man.

"Good to see you decided to show up Corporal."

Levi simply nodded.

"I need to see you in my office, Petra can keep Eren company." He said as he walked toward his office.

Petra walked over and smiled. "I would be Petra. Nice to meet you Eren." The girl said with a sweet smile.

Eren returned the smile and looked at Levi. "I think I'll be fine. You go."

Levi nodded and followed Erwin to his office. He fixed his vest as he walked down the hall.

Erwin stopped at his office door and opened it. "After you." He said politely.

"Thank you." Levi said with a quick smile before he walked into the office and sat in one of the chairs.

Erwin walked in and shut the door behind him; though, he vigilantly locked it. He then walked over to his desk and sat down.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about sir?" Levi asked formally.

"You don't have to address me with that kind of formality Levi. Not now that is..."

The raven-haired officer looked a little confused. "W-what're you talking about Erwin?" He asked; sitting up straighter than ever.

"You can relax Levi..." Erwin started.

Levi leaned back.

"Now, I wanted to ask you where you got your training because out of all the cadets who took that test, you were by far the most experienced and efficient, it seemed." The blonde-haired man finished.

"My uncle taught me all that I know." Levi said.

"Was he an officer at one point?"

"Not that I know of."

"I see..."

"Why is something wrong?"

"No, no. Why would you think that? Everything is fine."

"I was just asking a question, but if there's nothing wrong then ok."

Erwin stood. "There is something on my mind that I want to talk about with you however, Corporal."

Levi looked a little curiously at him. "What is it?" He asked as Erwin walked around his desk.

"It has to do with someone I find interesting, enthralling if you will."

"Ok, describe the person to me."

"He's a little shorter than me, he has dark hair, eyes that seem to have a pastel-ish yet metal like color to them, he has many sides to his personality, he's skilled, he has skin that's somewhere between pale and tan..." Erwin said before trailing off.

Levi had been trying to match the description to a face and a name, but nothing was coming to his head. "I can't think of this person..." He said.

Erwin smirked before handing him a mirror. "I figured you'd say that. Try looking in the mirror every once in awhile; you'd know how beautiful you are." He said in a slightly seductive tone.

A pink-ish tint spread across Levi's face as his eyes widened a little. “W-what?!” He stuttered. He placed the mirror on the desk. “S-sir...I-I uh…” He started to say but he stopped himself.

Erwin couldn’t help but smirk more at Levi’s reaction. “What’s wrong? Have you ever been told that before?”

“N-no sir...I-I haven't... " Levi stuttered.

"Why are you stuttering so much? You nervous or something?" Erwin asked.

"No I just thought you wanted to talk about something more serious instead of this."

"Something more serious? Like what?" The blonde man asked with a smirk.

"I-I don't know..." The raven-haired teen stuttered again. “L-look, if this was all you wanted to say then I think I’m going to excuse myself.” He said as he stood. He walked over to the door and tried the handle; unknowing to the fact that it was locked.

In the seconds it took Levi to figure out that the door was locked, Erwin had already made his way over to the young officer.

Levi turned; not expecting his superior to be behind him and jumped.

Erwin leaned closer to the young Corporal; pinning him to the door, and pressed his lips against his subordinate’s.

Levi’s eyes widened.  _ “This can’t be happening!” _ He thought as he tried to break away from Erwin.

Erwin moved closer after breaking the kiss. “What’s wrong?” He asked in a concerned yet seductive tone.

“I-I don’t like you like you like me Erwin...I have someone else that I like that way.” Levi said truthfully; his voice a little shaky. He gulped and, again, tried to break away from Erwin.

“You know you can’t break away right Levi? I have you right where I want you.” Erwin said.

Something in Levi snapped; he wasn’t going to be a victim, not ever again; losing his parents was one thing, but this time he would do something. He quickly raised his leg and kicked Erwin away.

Erwin landed in a chair; he looked surprised at his subordinate.

Levi narrowed his eyes at the blonde officer. “Don’t. Do that. Again.” He said with malice. He unlocked the door and left.

Erwin stood.  _ “Maybe I did go a bit far…” _ He thought.

Levi walked into the lobby and spotted Eren.

Eren was talking with Petra when he looked at the doorway. When he saw Levi and smiled.

Levi walked over to Eren. “Hey. We can go to my office now if you want to.”

Eren smiled. “Sounds good to me.” He said before looking at Petra. “It was nice talking to you Petra.”

“Yeah, you too.” The girl said before getting up. She walked over to one of her coworkers and was handed a folder.

Levi led Eren to his office; trying to be as cautious as possible when he passed by Erwin’s office.

The brunette teen could see the slight unnerve and fear in Levi’s eyes.  _ “Something happened…” _ He thought.

Levi opened his office door and let Eren walk in first.

Eren nodded in thanks and walked into the Corporal's office. He sat in one of the chairs in front of Levi’s desk and looked at him.

Levi closed his office door, walked over to his chair, and sat down.

“Something happened between you and Erwin, I know something happened so tell me, and don’t try to say it was nothing.” Eren said looking into Levi’s cobalt eyes.

Levi sighed. “He kissed me…”

Eren looked a little shocked. “He did?!”

Levi nodded.

Eren got up and went over to him and sat on his lap. “What if I did something to make this better?” He asked.

Levi smiled a little. “How ‘bout a kiss from you?” He asked.

Eren laughed a little before leaning into Levi; their lips softly meeting.

Levi put his arms around Eren’s waist as he deepened the kiss, but for some reason after what Erwin did he felt as if something was missing in the kiss.

Eren smiled at Levi and leaned against him.  _ “Something about our kiss seemed different from my past relationships; I just can’t figure out what it is…” _ He thought.

“I should get to cleaning the building; the others are probably leaving by now, but you can relax here.” Levi said.

Eren nodded.

Levi rolled his sleeves up and walked out into the hall. He went to cleaning the building as he was told.

Erwin walked out of his office after some time to think about his previous actions toward Levi. He spotted the raven-haired officer cleaning the building as he was told to. He walked over to his subordinate. “Levi…” He started.

Levi stopped upon hearing Erwin and turned seeing his superior. He froze. “E-Erwin…” He said nervously.

“Levi, I’m so sorry for how I acted towards you. I went too far, and I should’ve realized you were uncomfortable.”

Levi relaxed. “I accept your apology sir, but next time you need to think things through.” He said before getting back to cleaning.

Erwin nodded and leaned against a wall as he watched Levi clean; it was as if he’d done it a thousand times he was so fast and efficient with his work. Though after awhile of watching, Erwin’s sky blue eyes seemed to wander on Levi’s figure.

~Time Skip~

Eren had fallen asleep in a chair waiting for Levi to come back.

Levi sighed and looked around at his finished work; the building was spotless and seemed to shine slightly, even the tile floor looked brand new with it’s shiny, reflective surface. He walked over to a utility closet and put the cleaning tools away. He tossed his bandannas into a hamper that hung in the closet before shutting it. He jumped a little when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. He slightly leaned back against the taller, bulkier frame behind him.

“Done cleaning for the night Corporal?” Erwin asked in a low tone.

Levi gulped in slight nervousness. “Y-yeah, I am…” He said.

“Shhh calm down Levi, I’m not gonna do anything you don’t want me to.” He said in a soothing whisper.

Levi sighed in slight relief through his nose.

“Did you wanna come back to my office so we can talk about your new responsibilities as Corporal?” Erwin asked.

“I think I know what I have to do sir…” Levi said.

“You think, but I can clarify any uncertainties you might have.”

Levi thought about it for a minute before responding with a shrug. “Alright then.”

Erwin smiled gently and led the young Corporal to his office.

~Time Skip~

After a while of talking, Levi stood. “Well, I should be heading home; it’s late and Eren is probably asleep…” He said with a sigh.

“Ok, well maybe tomorrow morning you can come by my office again…” Erwin said.

Levi nodded and went to leave, but Erwin stopped him.

Erwin spun Levi around so they were facing each other and gently pressed their lips together. He slowly backed him into the door with his arms around the small of his back.

Levi’s face reddened before he broke the kiss out of nervousness.

Erwin looked a little worried. “Is something wrong Levi?” He asked.

“I can’t do this; I have a boyfriend already…” He said sounding a little sad about what he just said.

“He’s probably gonna end up cheating on you ya know…” Erwin said as he walked over to his desk.

“And if and when that ever happens I know who I can count on right?” Levi asked.

“Of course Levi, as your superior and friend, you can always come to me if you need anything.” Erwin said before getting his things together. “I’ll even give you and Eren a ride home.” He said putting his jacket on.

Levi smiled and little before opening the door. “Thanks…” He muttered before going to his office to get Eren and his things and the night officers came in for duty. He gently shook Eren and whispered to him. “Eren...wake up; it’s time to go.”

Eren sat up and looked at him sleepily. “Already?” He asked.

Levi nodded. “Yeah, c’mon we’re getting a ride to my place.” He said.

“Who’s driving?” Eren asked yawning.

“Erwin…” Levi said; almost muttering it.

Eren looked at him as if he was crazy. “What?!”

“Oh calm down, he apologized for his behavior so quit acting so jealous.” He said as he put his hoodie on; it had his title under his last name on the left peck and the name of the police station on a gold badge on the back.

Eren huffed at him.

Levi walked out into the hall with him and saw Erwin waiting at the front door.

Erwin smiled a little and walked out to his car with them.

Eren didn’t look happy as he got in the back seat.

Levi tried to ignore the fact that he was being stared down as he got in the passenger seat.

Erwin got in the driver’s seat and started the car. He buckled in and made sure Eren and Levi did the same before pulling out of the parking lot. 

Eren was silent for the entire drive.

Levi opened his window and let the wind brush across his face; his hair blowing back.

~Time Skip~

Erwin pulls into the driveway at Levi’s house. “Here we are…” He said; he didn’t want Levi to leave, but he knew Eren didn’t like him so he kept his thoughts to himself as both Levi and Eren got out of the car.

“Thanks for the ride.” Levi said.

“No problem Corporal.” Erwin said before backing out of the driveway to head home himself.

Levi walked up to the front door with Eren and unlocked the door.

Eren glanced at Levi with a small glare.

Levi ignored the glare Eren was giving him and went inside. “You can either stay in the spare room or my room, either way I’m going to bed…” Levi said; his voice making it clear he was exhausted.

Eren decided to go to the spare room and called a friend of his.

Levi changed into a pair of sweatpants and got into bed. He couldn’t get what Erwin said about Eren out of his head.  _ “He wouldn’t cheat on me...would he?” _ He thought. His eyes slowly closed and he started falling asleep.


	8. Some Things Most People Don’t Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With jealousy taking hold of Eren's emotions, he goes down a road that leads to a destination nearly none come back from, and after Levi's suspicions are confirmed, he turns to his Captain for some semblance of comfort; trying to avoid the one who hurt him so deeply until it leads to kicking him out of the house.

The next morning Levi woke up with sweat covering his face. He looked around frantically before figuring out he had just been dreaming. He breathed a sigh of relief.  _ “It was just a dream…” _ He thought. He got out of bed and washed his face. He pulled a muscle shirt on and walked out into the hall; only to spot a note taped to his door.  _ “What the…?” _ He thought as he took the piece of paper off his door to read.

~Levi,

I went out for a bit and didn’t want to wake you, but I’ll be back later.

-Eren.

Levi sighed and walked downstairs. He spotted something that wasn’t his on the coffee table in the living room: a small purse. Levi began to have his suspicions.  _ “No...this...this isn’t what I think it is…” _ He thought. He set the purse down where he found it and went to walk into the kitchen to just put that thought off till later, but he stopped when he looked out the window. He saw Eren walking up to the front door with a girl.  _ “Oh you have GOT to be kidding me…” _ He thought. He sighed and walked back up to his room to change for work. He heard the front door open and shut as he got dressed. Once he was dressed he walked out into the hallway adjusting his finger-less gloves.

“Oh...L-Levi I thought you left for work already…” Eren stammered.

“No, I basically just woke up. I’m going to work, but you’re staying here since I see you have someone else to stay with you…” He said coldly; his voice giving hints that he knew what was going on and was frankly hurt by it. He walked by Eren and his lady-friend. “Just don’t make a mess of my house or you’re cleaning it.” He said in a low voice. He grabbed his keys and walked out to the car, that was now waiting for him, to leave Eren to think about what he had just done.

Eren watched as Levi got in the car; unable to see who the driver was.  _ “Does he know?” _ He thought as he continued to watch the car as it drove off.

Levi leaned back in his seat and let out a heavy sigh.

“Is something wrong Corporal?” Erwin asked as he concentrated on the road.

“I think Eren might be cheating on me…” The raven-haired officer said with a sigh in his voice.

“No…”

“Yeah, I found a purse on my coffee table this morning, and just before I left the house Eren brought some girl in the house and was walking to the guest room with her. He said he thought I had already left for work…” Levi said; running his fingers through his hair gently. He looked out the window. “You were right…” He muttered.

Erwin glanced at Levi, and even though he couldn’t see his face he knew he was hurt. “I’m so sorry Levi. No one like you should have to go through something like this…” He said as he pulled into the parking lot.

Levi was silent.

Erwin unbuckled his seat belt and turned to him a little. “Levi, look at me…” He said.

Levi turned to him; his eyes showing his sadness, betrayal, and a little bit of anger.

“I can’t say I’ve been through this, mainly because I haven’t, but I want to help you any way I can.” He said softly.

Levi nodded and the two of them get out of the car.

They walked inside and towards the offices.

“Did you wanna talk about it, or did you just want some space?” Erwin asked his subordinate.

Levi shook his head. “I don’t want to be alone, but I don’t want to talk about it either…” He said.

Erwin nodded and walked to his office with Levi.

Levi sat in a chair in Erwin’s office and sighed.

Erwin shut the door and went over to him. He gently pulled him onto his lap as he sat down in his chair.

Levi just leaned against him without so much as an argument or protest.

_ “Wow...he’s really broken.” _ Erwin thought.

Levi heard his cell phone ring and took it out. He looked at the number, but instead of picking up he put it on the desk.

“Eren?” Erwin asked.   
Levi simply nodded and hid his face in Erwin’s chest.

Erwin gently picked up the phone and held it to Levi. “You should at least answer it…” He softly said.

Levi sighed and took the phone from him to answer it. “Hello?”

_ “Levi? It’s Eren…” _

“What do you want? Done playing with your whore so now you want me?” He asked coldly.

_ “Look, I know you’re hurt, but can you please come back?” _ He asked.

“No, I’m at work and I’m done playing stupid so you can play around with women. I’d rather you and your little girlfriend go find somewhere else to stay…” He said; his voice cracking a couple times.

_ “Levi please don’t do this…” _ Eren pleaded.

“If you wanna cheat on me then go ahead, but not in my own house; either you leave or I will make you.” Levi said; his anger starting to surface.

There was silence on the other end.

Levi sighed and hung up. “That was a waste of my time…” He muttered as he placed his phone on Erwin’s desk.


	9. Sewing the Patchwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After kicking Eren out of his home, Levi takes a turn for the worst when the facts of the infidelity hit him harder than he thought they would. Erwin gets worried after the Corporal's attendance for duty takes a nose dive to next to not showing up; he takes matters into his own hands by personally going to see his Corporal at home to see just how bad this really is. Little does he know this one act of kindness could possibly spark new trouble with a ragingly jealous Eren Yeager, even after Levi cut him off from contacting him.

It had been a couple weeks after Levi found out Eren was cheating on him and, to add to that, he had pretty much just graduated high school; even after he had kicked Eren out of the house, his mood seemed to worsen everyday, and he had been inconsistent with showing up to work.

Erwin was starting to really get worried about Levi and went to go see if he was home since he hadn’t shown up for work that day. When he got to Levi’s house he knocked on the front door.

Levi answered the door; his hair was a mess and his eyes were pink around the edges with small bags under them as if he had been crying and hadn’t gotten any sleep.

“L-Levi?! You look awful…” Erwin said; he looked shocked.

“I feel as shitty as I look then…” He said as he let Erwin into the house; it was still clean, but not as clean as it normally was.

Erwin shut the door and looked at Levi. “Everyone at the office is worried…” He started.

“As if I give a damn...” Levi said.

“Everyone at the office including me. In fact, I’m the most worried about you of our entire building…”

Levi looked him. “I don’t need anyone to fucking worry about me!” He snapped, but he then looks down sighing. “Sorry…” He muttered.

“Don’t be sorry Levi, just let me help you...please…”

Levi sighed and leaned against a wall running his fingers through his hair. “How are you supposed to help me when I can’t even help myself?” He asked as tears formed at his eyes.

Erwin hated seeing Levi like this so he moved closer to him and wiped the tears away. He then leaned down slightly and kissed him softly.

Levi’s eyes widened a little before they slowly shut and the tears came back only to fall from his eyes.

Erwin got even closer to Levi and deepened the kiss as he gently caged him near the wall with his arms.

Levi blushed and put his arms around his superior’s neck as they kiss. _"I knew this felt so right for some reason..."_ He thought.

The kiss was broken by the sound of pounding at the door.

"Did you happen to invite Eren back?" Erwin asked.

"No, I don't care for that cheating son of a bitch..." Levi said as he went to the door; he had a pocket knife attached to his pocket. He opened the door and saw Eren standing on the front step; he didn't look one bit happy. “What do you want?” He asked.

"Who's here besides you Levi?" Eren questioned.

"Erwin, he came to check up on me. Why do you care?" Levi said.

Eren growled a little. "Were you two doing anything else?" He asked.

"Why do you even fucking care?! You cheated on me you bastard!" Levi sounding both hurt and enraged.

Erwin stood behind him now just in case things between them got bad.

"Mikasa was just over to pick something up from me Levi." Eren said trying to cover up what he did.

Levi scoffed. "Yeah right..." He said lowly.

Eren gulped. "So you don't believe me, huh?"

"Absolutely not." Levi growled.

Eren forcefully grabbed Levi’s wrist and yanked him outside.

Levi winced from Eren’s tight grip. “Let go of me damn it!” He snapped.

Erwin got Levi free and had him stand in the doorway. “You obviously don’t love Levi enough to know when your relationship ended. It ended when you cheated on him and that’s that. Now, either I can arrest you or you can leave without a fight.” He said.

Levi rubbed his now reddened wrist. _“Shit...when did he get to be so forceful?”_ He thought.

Eren decided to walk away. “This isn’t over…” He lowly said.

Erwin glared at him before walking back over to Levi. “Are you ok, Corporal?”

“Yeah, I just never knew he could be so forceful…” Levi said as he kept rubbing his wrist.

Erwin gently lifted Levi’s wrist and kissed it.

Levi blushed.

Erwin let Levi’s wrist go and had him go inside.

Levi sighed and leaned against Erwin’s chest after the door was shut. “Thank you…” He muttered.

Erwin put his arms around Levi’s waist. “No problem Levi.” He softly said.

Levi sighed. "I'm guessing you want me to go with you to the station now, huh?" He asked.

"No, you're not in any condition to work right now."

"I can work in any "condition"; I've been trained." Levi said.

"Trained by who?"

"My uncle, remember? I told you that he taught me everything he knows."

"Oh yeah...I guess you did say that, huh?" Erwin said with a slight sheepish smile.

Levi smirked a little and playfully punched his arm.

Erwin chuckled a little and he looked at Levi's hair. "Want me to fix your hair?" He asked.

Levi ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah I guess." He said.

Erwin smiled gently and took him into the bathroom to trim his hair.

~Time Skip~

Erwin brushed Levi's shoulders of the hair that fell and cleaned up the floor. “There, all finished.” He said.

Levi got his hair wet to rinse all the hair that didn't fall out.

Erwin got a towel for him and held it out to him when he was finished.

Levi gently took the towel and dried his hair. “Thanks.” He said with a gentle smile.

Erwin smiled gently back and kissed Levi's cheek.

Levi put the towel in the hamper since the rest of the hairs came out onto it.

Erwin put his arms around him. "Well, did you want to clean the house?" He asked.

Levi smiled a little more. "You know how much I'd love that." He said.

Erwin smiled and got Levi's cleaning stuff out of a closet. He handed some of the stuff to him and kept some of them so he can help.

~Time Skip~

Levi gently pulled his bandanna down so that it sat on his neck.

The house seemed to really shine as Levi and Erwin put the cleaning stuff away.

"Much better..." Levi muttered with a small smile.

Erwin put his arms around Levi's waist from behind. "You always looked better when you smile." He said in a seductive tone.

Levi blushed and leaned into him. "Stop saying that..." He said looking rather embarrassed.

"But it's true. You have a gorgeous smile."

Levi looked up at him. "You're too nice to me..." He said softly.

"And it's just you that I am going to be this nice to."

"May I ask why?"

"Because you're really the only one who deserves it, that and my respect..." Erwin said as he let go. "Now get dressed, we have a job to do..."

"A job? What are you talking about?" Levi asked.

"It's another reason why I came here. I need my Corporal for this job. We're doing a drug bust on a warehouse, and I need you."

Levi nodded. "I'll be quick then." He said before quickly going upstairs to his room to change into his riot cop uniform.

Erwin waited for him by the door.

Levi came back minutes later tightening his gun holsters that were under his unzipped vest.

"I missed seeing you like that, Corporal Ackerman." Erwin said in a soft, low tone, but still held his formality.

Levi smiled gently. "Let's get going." He said.

Erwin nodded and walked out to the car with Levi.

Levi locked his door and quickly caught up with him to get in the passenger side.


	10. The Drug Bust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reaffirming his emotional state, Levi goes with Erwin into the city for a drug bust that is seeming all too perfect for his skill set of deception. These assailants seem to be the very same Levi had previously worked with under a former alias; fooling them would be too easy for him, even with minor difficulties once inside. Tensions get high and things nearly go south, but not all bad things go down as bad, even in this city of crime.

Erwin parked a block away and got out with Levi. "Now, we need to be extremely careful with this; there can't be any screw ups here. And say nothing about the wire in case you have to do some undercover work." He whispered.

Levi nodded and loaded his guns after zipping his vest up.

They got to the warehouse entrance and stood on opposite sides of the door.

Erwin looked at Levi. "You go in first, since you've been trained to handle these people and remember to sneak in; don’t let yourself be seen unless you know what you’re doing." He whispered in a very hushed tone that only Levi could hear.

Levi nodded and snuck in. When he saw the assailants, he put his guns away and hesitantly walked over to them. "Sorry I'm late..." He muttered.

They all looked at him. "Undercover are we?" One asked.

"You could say that, yes." Levi said.

There were a few men that chuckled a little. “That's our Rivaille.” One said.

Levi walked a little closer. “So, what's on the market?” He asked.

“Just our usual gold mine.” The leader joked.

Meanwhile outside, Erwin listened to their conversation through a headset that heard whatever Levi's wire picked up. _“Very convincing, good job Levi.”_ He thought.

Levi leaned against a stack of large crates. “Who's buying this stuff this time?” He asked.

“A very rich man, but he never mentioned his name.” The leader said.

Levi nodded. “I see…”

“You've been quite curious haven't you?”

“Is there anything wrong with that? I **have** been trying not to get arrested, so I've had to lay low for a while; I figured I'd ask to get filled in.”

“Ah, I see.” The leader said smirking a little. “I missed you ya know, Rivaille…” He said as he approached Levi.

Levi gulped a little. “How could you have missed me?”

“You went off the radar for months, maybe even years I dunno how long it was, but we used to be so close, don’t you remember?”

“Vaguely, but yes…”

“I still have the same feelings for you as before ya know…”

“W-what?”

“You heard me correctly, Rivaille.”

“S-sir...no disrespect, but I don’t have those same feelings anymore…”

“How come? Is there someone else?!”

Levi looked away a little since the man was getting too close and remained silent.

“So there is someone else. Who is it?”

Levi still remained silent.

Just then from the back of the warehouse, a tall gentleman walked over to them. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything, but I’ve come for what we agreed on.”

The leader stood up tall and nodded. “Of course sir, the two big crates are the ones we agreed you’d give us $500,000 for.” He said.

The man handed him a big suitcase. “This should cover it then.” He said.

“Rivaille, take the suitcase while I give our customer his goods.” The leader said.

Levi nodded, gently took the case from him, and watched the other two with, now, frayed nerves. _“That was almost really bad…”_ He thought. 

Erwin saw the reinforcements arrive and sighed in relief. _“Just in time…”_ He thought. He joined the reinforcements and had them in a ready position to go in.

The man smiled. “These are perfect! Thank you very much.” He said.

The leader nodded. “Not at all sir, now if you’ll excuse me, I have someone to question.”

The man nodded. “Of course, do take your time.” He said.

The leader nodded and walked back over to Levi. “I want a direct answer, Rivaille. Who is it?!” He demanded.

Something in Levi snapped just as Erwin gave the signal to go in. He pulled his guns out and points them at the leader of the group; he was done taking this from the taller man. “I will **not** stand for this anymore! I don’t have to tell you who I like, I don’t have to follow your orders, and I most certainly am **not** a criminal anymore!” He said just as the other police officers came in.

The leader turned and his eyes narrow. “Huh, look who decided to show up.”

“They got here because I wasn’t alone…” Levi started before showing the man the wire he was wearing.

“You were wearing a wire the entire time?! I thought we had something!”

“I’m not stupid enough not to wear one. As for what we had, We did have something, but it ended a long time ago when I got taken down for the warehouse break-in the day I went off the radar, as you put it..” Levi said as he took the wire off. He then fixed his shirt and vest; keeping one gun pointed at the man.

 _“He’s making it so I can’t take him hostage...smart Rivaille, very smart…”_ The leader thought.

“And by the way, my name isn't Rivaille. It's Levi. Corporal Levi Ackerman.”

“Corporal?! I knew you had weapons and you carried them around, but since when were you an actual cop?!”

“Since the day I ‘went off the radar’; I've been a police officer and I'm soon going to either become a Riot Cop or a SWAT cop.” Levi said; his words seemed to distract the other man since Erwin was able to put cuffs on him.

“Nice work Corporal, very convincing and effective.” Erwin said as the other officers cuff the other assailants and even the buyer of the drugs.

Levi put his guns away and took a deep breath.

“How did you know to do all that?” An officer asked Levi as she walks up to him. She took her helmet off and it turned out to be Petra.

“I used to work with them so it was, at least for me, common sense that I would act as if I was only undercover as a police officer.” Levi said.

“It was brilliant!” Petra marveled.

Levi chuckled a little. “Thanks Petra.” He said as he watched the assailants and buyer get put in police cars.

Erwin walked over to them and put a hand on the back of Levi’s neck as Petra went to meet with her other comrades. “Are you ok? He didn’t hurt you did he?” He asked in a hushed yet concerned tone.

Levi nodded. “I-I’m fine, just a little shaken up I guess…” He said.

“How shaken exactly?”

“Not really shaken much, but enough to make me a little jumpy.”

Erwin thought for a moment. “Maybe when we get back to the station I can help you calm down.” He said into Levi’s ear.

Levi got goosebumps from that and blushed a little. “D-don’t say it like that.” He stammered.

Erwin let out a low airy chuckle that only Levi could hear, since he pretty much did it in his ear. “C’mon, let’s go back to the station while the others finish up here.” He said before leading Levi to his car.

Levi simply nodded and didn’t protest against being led.

Erwin opened the passenger side door for the younger officer. “After you, Levi.” He said in his most playfully charming tone.

That won a small chuckle from the shorter officer. “Thank you, Erwin.” He said as if to play along and got into the car.


	11. Calm After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the drug bust over and done with, Erwin and Levi take their leave from the scene to allow an smoother clean up from the others as they make their way to the Police Station in Erwin's vehicle. Some adrenaline still rushing through the two officers, perhaps some hasty words were spoken along with promises of intimacy.

Erwin parked in the police station parking lot and turned off the car. He got out and went to open the passenger side door but saw that Levi had gotten out already.

Levi closed the passenger side door behind him and looked at him.

The taller man smiled gently and locked the car before they headed inside.

Levi stretched a little and sighed through his nose.

“Long day I suppose?” Erwin asked.

Levi nodded. “Yeah…”

“Then allow me to help you relax a little.” Erwin said as he gently took his hand once again, and led him to his office.

The raven-haired officer blushed a little but doesn’t argue.

Erwin unlocked his office door and let Levi walk in first.

Levi sat in one of the chairs.  _ “Just like the first time I was in here…” _ He thought.

Erwin walked over and sat in his chair. He then patted his lap when he looked at the raven-haired man sitting across from him. “Come sit with me.” He said.

The shorter officer got up and hesitantly walked over to him.

Erwin gently pulled him into his lap and kissed his cheek. “You’re very tense Corporal; just relax.” He said soothingly.

Levi nodded and leaned into him. He sighed a little and closed his eyes. “To be honest I never thought I’d still be able to act under my criminal alias…” He muttered.

“You were really incredible back there; I thought, for a moment at least, that you had actually gone back to your criminal ways, and that you were just using your police officer title to cover it up, but I figured you wouldn’t do that.” Erwin said with a slight chuckle in his voice. “Then again, I pretty much scared it out of you when I confronted you during school didn’t I? You were a fighter though.” He teased.

The cobalt-eyed chuckled a little. “Yeah pretty much…”

Erwin smiled gently and turned Levi’s head so that their eyes would meet and kissed him.

Levi kissed back and slung his arms around his superior’s neck.

Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist and kept him as close as possible.

Levi gently broke the kiss and looked into Erwin’s deep blue eyes.

“I love you...Corporal Levi Ackerman…” Erwin said.

_ “Why did he just address me as my full title?” _ Levi wondered. “I-I love you too…” He said.

Erwin smiled gently.

“I just have one question…”

“Ask away.”

“Why did you address me under my full title?” Levi asked curiously.

“It’s one way I show you my respect…” Erwin softly said.

Levi nodded and smiled a little.

“How about you sleep over at my place tonight, hm?” The Captain asked in a slightly seductive tone.

Corporal Levi nodded. “That sounds nice.” He said mimicking the same tone.

Erwin kissed him again as he chuckled lowly, and put a hand up under his shirt so that his hand rested on Levi’s skin.

Levi blushed a little and felt his shirt being lifted up more. He broke the kiss for a moment. “W-wait second…” He said.

“Yes Levi?” Erwin asked.

“D-do you think you could wait a little till we get to your house to do this?” Levi asked.

“Sure, it’s just about time to go anyway, so if you want to now that’s fine.” Erwin said.

“I don’t think they’re going to need us then.” Levi softly said.

Erwin smiled a little and nodded.

The shorter man got off him and waited for him before leaving.

Erwin got his stuff and went out to his car with Levi.

The steel-eyed man sat in the passenger seat and buckled in as he got a little comfier in the seat.

Erwin got in on the driver’s side and buckled in too after starting the car.

~Time Skip~

Erwin parked in his garage and had the garage door close before they got out of the car.

The two officers got out of the car and started heading for the door that led into the house.

Erwin locked the car before unlocking the door. He opened the door and walked inside with Levi.

Levi shut the door behind him and locked it out of habit.

Both men took their shoes off at the door before doing anything else.

Erwin smiled gently and started walking upstairs. “Follow me.” He simply said.

“Ok.” Levi replied before following him upstairs.


	12. Unanimous Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust now setting in to the two officers, the promised intimacy, however rash it might come about, comes to fruition and bonds the two like they never thought possible. What they choose to do with this new bond may just come to be anyone else's dream, but another's reason of rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the Explicit rating comes into play *wink* *wink*

Erwin opened the door to his bedroom and led Levi in before shutting it behind them. He then turned to the younger officer and gently kissed him; backing him into the door as he did so.

Levi’s cheeks instantly burned a dark red as he kissed back. Without thinking, his arms almost too naturally wrapped around his soon-to-be lover’s neck and got caged against the door.

Erwin smirked a little as he kept kissing Levi. He then started unbuttoning Levi’s shirt with one hand and got it halfway unbuttoned before he broke the kiss. “I’m already liking what I’m seeing. Such fetching tattoos.” He whispered into Levi’s ear.

Levi shivered slightly and couldn’t utter a word.

The blonde man smirked. “You don’t have to say a word; just let me love you the way you deserve it.” He lowly said as he unbuttons the younger Corporal’s shirt the rest of the way, and slides it off; with the cobalt-eyed man letting it drop to the floor.

Levi gulped a little and said “T-to be honest I’m a little nervous…”

“Don’t be, I’ll be gentle.” Erwin said in a seductive tone.

Levi’s cheeks became an even darker shade of red; his ears even gaining a tint of a dull rose color.

Erwin gently picked Levi up by the thighs as he kissed him and goes to the bed. He then gently laid the raven-haired officer down on his back and kept kissing him.

Levi’s face and ears were a deep shade of red as everything starting clicking in his head.

Erwin kept kissing him and let his hands wander down the Corporal’s soft skin to the rim of his pants; slipping his thumbs under the rim in an attempt to push those pants down even a little.

Levi gulped a little as he blushed more, if that’s even possible, and got goosebumps from the blonde man’s touch.

Erwin used one of his hands to start undoing Levi’s belt.

Levi felt his pants get looser and looser around his waist until he felt them sliding off a little.

Erwin kissed the raven-haired officer’s neck and left very light pink spots; while doing so, he slid the Corporal’s pants down, eventually, gently pulling them off.

Levi let a very small noise slip from his throat.

Erwin nipped at Levi’s throat and then at his collar bone.

Levi gulped and let another small noise slip.

The blonde-haired man smirked. “You like that huh?” He whispered seductively.

Levi gulped. “Y-yes I do...b-but you didn’t have to stop…” He stuttered.

Erwin chuckled lowly and put his lips near his subordinate’s ear. “I can do much more than just that Corporal.” He whispered in a lustful tone.

Levi’s breath hitched from his tone.

The blonde-haired officer kissed Levi’s ear lightly and then kissed his jaw line.

Levi shifted a little under the man and gulped a little.

Erwin slid his hands on the younger man’s sides before kissing his lips.

Levi kissed back and almost seemed to lean into his touch.

Erwin licked Levi’s lower lip, just begging for an entrance.

Levi gave in and opened his mouth to allow Erwin to explore every inch of his hot cavern.

Erwin gently stroked Levi’s sides as their tongues danced.

Levi’s heart began to pound at his chest.

Erwin broke the kiss but kept his lips close to Levi’s. “Shhh. It’s ok; I swear I won’t do anything you don’t want me to, and I won’t try to hurt you. Ok?” He softly said in a soothing tone.

Levi gulped and nodded. “Ok.” He said.

“There’s no need to be nervous while I’m doing the work, just relax Corporal.”

The younger Corporal nodded again and slowly started to calm down, even forgetting why he was nervous eventually.

Erwin kissed him softly and moved his hands down to just below his hips.

Levi and kissed back. He practically melted into the man above him.

Erwin started to slip some of his fingers underneath the rim of Levi’s boxers after covering them up.

Levi took that opportunity to start unbuttoning the taller man’s shirt.

Erwin chuckled a little. “How silly of me; I was so busy with getting you out of your clothes I completely forgot about my own.”

Levi got it unbuttoned and gently pulled it off and tossed with his own clothes that had been left in a pile on the floor by now.

Erwin started undoing his belt and smirked a little.

Levi raised an eyebrow. “What’s with the smirk?” He questioned.

“It’s nothing that bad; I’m just thinking about all the things I’m gonna do to you.” He growled lowly from his throat.

That tone just did something to Levi making him more into that lustful mood than before. “Is that so? And what exactly are you going to do?” The raven-haired man asked; his voice getting a little smoother than usual.

Erwin’s lusty smirk only got bigger when he heard Levi’s question. As more of his clothes fell off him, he leaned down closer to Levi; so much so that their bare chests were ghosting one another. He made sure to keep the throaty growl as he got closer to Levi’s ear. “If it’s a description of what I’m going to do, love, then that is what I will give you.” He started.

Levi worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he closed his eyes; his heart pounding against his chest.

“First, I’m going to take my sweet time to work you open; just enough to allow you to take in all of my cock.” The blonde man growled in a hushed tone into Levi’s ear.

Levi took a deep breath in through his nose that seemed a tad shaky.

“Once you’re nice and loose I’m going to push it all into you, little by little until your quivering and begging me to do more.” The sapphire-eyed man continued as he started to feel the rise he was getting them both into.

Levi let a strangled moan trickle out from the pit of his throat; just barely letting it slip past his bitten lower lip.

The taller man chuckled lowly and ran a hand along the ‘v’ of Levi’s hips. “And finally: once I get you begging, oh I’ll definitely give you more, maybe more than you plead for if you’re nice about it.” He finished; his voice trailing to a whisper by the time he finished what he was saying. He then propped himself up slightly to see just what his words did to the man under him.

Levi swallowed hard and opened his eyes a little to look up at the tall, blonde man; his breath hitching, his cobalt eyes slightly glossed over from lust, and his skin covered in goosebumps.

The Captain smiled gently at his handy work before leaning down to kiss his Corporal tenderly; briefly using it as a distraction as he reached for a bottle of lube from one of the draws of his nightstand.

Levi slid a hand up onto the juncture of Erwin’s shoulder as if to keep him from moving.

Erwin got some of the lube on his fingers before he kneaded his index finger into Levi’s entrance.

The raven-haired man gasped at the feeling as Erwin slowly worked him open.

Erwin continues to take his time slowly working Levi open; slowly dipping a second finger into his lover which earns a moan that was a bit more drawn out from how tentative he was being with his touches.

Levi nearly squirms from a slightly uncomfortable feeling rakes its way through Levi’s body.

“No no…” Erwin softly sighed; his breath grazing Levi’s skin and leaving more chills in its wake.

The raven-haired officer groaned a bit from the seised of movement inside him.

“No squirming no matter what this does to you. You will withstand the slow pace I told you I’d be taking.” Erwin commanded in a soft tone. “That’s an order.” He added in a lower tone before pushing a third finger into Levi.

Levi let a dragged out moan slip from his throat from feeling that third finger stretch him more, but as soon as he heard that it was an order his body seemed to get a little more compliant and relaxed, even getting to the point where there was some just barely noticeable amounts of trembling from his thighs.

Erwin noticed the slight trembling and chuckled softly. “I see you’re already starting to tremble, my dear Levi.” He said; once again his breath ghosting over Levi’s skin.

Levi made a soft whining noise and held onto the sheets.

Erwin smiled gently and leaned up to kiss Levi quickly. “I’ll get you there Levi, I think you can make it from here.” He softly said before he began to move each finger; each of them rubbing at a different angle of his prostate.

Levi moaned and gasped while moving his hips against Erwin’s hand.

Erwin chuckled lowly again and leaned down to take Levi’s cock into his mouth slowly.

The raven-haired man moaned as his body grew more and more sensitive to touch.

The Captain ran his tongue along his lover’s erect member from base to tip before taking it back into his mouth and slowly going into a bobbing motion.

Levi’s breath hitched before he gasped and put his head back against the pillow making more of an indent; his hair feathering out as the rest of his body began to tremble.

Erwin kept working Levi’s entrance open and loose, but it didn’t take much longer for him to hear Levi moaning his name.

The raven-haired man kept seeing small stars at the edges of his vision as all that pleasure took hold of him; it wasn’t too long before he found himself doing just what Erwin said he’d be doing: begging for more. “P-please Erwin, m-more...I-I don’t know how much more of this teasing I can take.” He said with a heated pleading voice.

Erwin smirked and took his mouth off Levi’s cock and leaned up more with a soft look to his eyes. “You really need more?” He asked as if to test the shorter man.

“Y-yes! Please.” Levi said before feeling all three of Erwin’s fingers pull out and moaned but felt an odd ‘empty’ feeling making him squirm slightly.

Erwin kissed him tenderly and quickly pulled away, but kept his lips just inches from Levi’s. “I guess I wouldn’t want to overstimulate you before getting to the main part, but are you sure you want more?” He asked.

“Y-yes.” Levi said, the shaky tone to his voice really getting to Erwin in a way that he wouldn’t be able to explain.

“Alright, I promise I won’t try to hurt you ok?” He softly assured.

Levi nodded and swallowed hard just before feeling the pressure build up as Erwin pushed into him making him gasp; mouth agape and his eyes nearly rolling back into his head.

The blonde man soon started to get himself into an easy pace for now; making sure he’s making it good for Levi as he thrusts into him.

Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck and held on as if his life were at stake as the pleasure continued to take him over.

Erwin kissed the juncture of Levi’s shoulder and grunted softly as he kept pushing into his lover.

“E-Erwin…” Levi started before his own moans interrupted him. “J-just a little more, p-please.” He finished before putting his face into Erwin’s shoulder.

Erwin couldn’t help but oblige and slowly picked up the pace to really get Levi going.

Levi had no more coherent words left and was left with nothing but pleasured moans.

The sapphire-eyed man started making sure he was almost constantly hitting Levi’s prostate and was getting closer and closer to his own climax.

Levi couldn’t contain anything that came out of his mouth; everything from ‘yes’, ‘there’, ‘fuck’, and nearly screaming out Erwin’s name from how good it all made him feel.

Erwin moaned softly and kissed the side of Levi’s head just before he reached his climax and pushed his load into Levi as he made more bite marks in his lover’s neck.

Levi gasped and moaned rather loudly before getting there himself.

Erwin slowly pulled out of the raven-haired man and kissed him softly. “You did so well baby.” He said with a slightly tired tone creeping into his voice.

Levi kissed back but was still needing to catch his breath from it all and smiled tiredly. “You weren’t so bad yourself.” He said still somewhat panting.

Erwin kissed him a few more times before laying next to him. 

~Time Skip~

Around midnight Levi woke up after falling asleep for awhile. He went to get up but quickly realized he was locked in Erwin’s embrace and just leans back into him again; the warmth he wanted was beginning to return to them both. He blinked a few times and sighed sleepily through his nose.  _ “Damn, didn’t think him being that good would get me that tired. I don’t even remember falling asleep...” _ He thought before wincing a little from moving his hips the wrong way.

Erwin gently pulled Levi closer and softly kissed the side of his ear.

Levi blushed a little and let a very small moan slip from his throat.

Erwin’s eyes opened a little. “Levi? Are you ok?” He softly asked in a sleepy tone.

“Y-yeah. S-sorry…” Levi softly said in the same tone.

“Did I do something in my sleep?” The blonde officer asked.

“It’s nothing, just go back to sleep…” Levi softly said as he got comfier.

“What did I do?” Erwin asked in a rather curious tone.

“Y-you only kissed my ear; I told you it’s nothing…” Levi said.

“Turn over and face me Corporal.” Erwin said.

Levi turned over to face him as he was told, but had a little difficulty; only to have soft lips press against his own. He closed his eyes and leaned into his superior as they kissed.

Erwin gently pulled away. “There. Does that make things better?” He softly asked.

Levi nodded and put his head against the inside of Erwin’s arm.

Erwin smiled gently and kept him in a close embrace. “Good. Now go back to sleep.” He softly said; his sleepy tone beginning to return to his voice.

“You should too…” Levi muttered sleepily.

“I know, and I will.”

“Good…” Levi muttered before soon falling back to sleep.

Erwin got a little more comfier where he was with Levi still in his arms before he too fell asleep.


	13. The Problem and the Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Levi and Erwin's night of heated love making, trouble seems to be ever closer to the house. This mysterious trouble has the couple on their toes, but only after some 'morning routines'. It is after the two are geared up and ready for what they think everything is, that this trouble rears its ugly head; however, it is nothing like they thought would ever be confronting them. It becomes personal for Levi to finally end what he unknowingly started, even after getting injured he powers through to come out on top, and after everything, there's still yet more surprises to come.

Levi woke up that morning seeing that he was still in Erwin’s arms and smiled sleepily.

Erwin’s eyes slowly opened to see that Levi was still in his arms, but he heard something outside.

“Something or someone is outside…” Levi muttered; his voice slightly muffled.

“Yeah, I heard it too... “ Erwin softly said before letting his arms fall loosely on the bed and Levi’s skin.

Levi got out of bed and picked up some of the clothing that had been previously tossed on the floor from the night before. “I’ll go check it out…”

Erwin sat up. “Shouldn’t we shower before we do anything?” Erwin asked as he smirked a little with an eyebrow raised.

Levi looked at him before feeling rather stupid for forgetting that. “R-right.” He said before grabbing a towel. “I’ll be quick.” He said before he started to walk towards the bathroom; only to be stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked back at Erwin who had grabbed his arm.

“I meant together Corporal.” Erwin said.

Levi blushed and stumbled with his words. “B-but I...you…” He started before he’s, once again, stopped by the taller man.

Erwin placed a finger on the younger officer’s lips. “Shhhh. Trust me, ok?” He softly said.

Levi gulped and nodded.

Erwin smiled sweetly at his lover and gently led the shorter man into the bathroom by the hand.

Levi let him lead and stayed quiet.

Erwin gently pulled him into the bathroom and into one of his arms so he could shut the door.

Levi turned on the hot water and is guided backwards so that he was standing under the shower head with the water on one side of his body; his back was against the wall with Erwin’s hands running along his sides making him blush.

Erwin kissed Levi gently and one of his hands moved up towards Levi’s chest. “Your heart is already beating fast. I’m telling you Levi, you don’t have to be so nervous.” He said.

“Who said I was nervous? What if it’s just the residual adrenaline? Besides, I’m a bit sore from last night anyways.” Levi said.

“I can help that pain go away.” Erwin softly said before gently kissing Levi’s neck.

Levi gulped and stifled a moan.

“You don’t need to hold that beautiful voice of yours back either.” Erwin says before lightly biting the shorter man’s neck.

Levi gasped softly and wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck when the taller man got closer.

Erwin chuckled a bit and kissed where he bit. “I adore your reactions, Levi.” He said before kissing Levi’s lips.

Levi kissed back and ran his fingers through Erwin’s wet hair.

The taller man gently broke the kiss. “How about we get you cleaned up, hm?” He seductively said.

Levi tried to say something, but no words came out.

Erwin chuckled and practically peppered Levi’s skin with kisses; mostly kissing his neck.

Levi moaned a little. “E-Erwin, that’s not e-exactly getting me clean…” He shakily said trying to keep his voice.

Erwin smirked a bit and gently picked him up by his thighs; keeping his back against the wall. “You’re right…” He started before holding Levi up with one arm as he used his other hand to put some shampoo in Levi’s hair. “Allow me to wash your hair for you while you relax.” He said as he scrubbed Levi’s head with one hand.

Levi blushed a lot when he felt lips against his once again.

~ Time Skip ~

After their shower, Levi put a towel around his waist and got pulled into a pair of buff arms. “I’m not fully dry and neither are you.” He protested.

“Shush.” Erwin softly said before kissing the side of Levi’s head and drying the raven-haired man off. “We still have something to do.” He said.

“You don’t mean what has already happened in the shower do you?” Levi jokes.

Erwin chuckled. “No. I mean what we heard outside earlier.” He said in humor of Levi’s joke.

“Right.” Levi said as he and Erwin finish drying off.

~ Time Skip ~

As soon as the two officers finished getting dressed they went outside; both in uniform, with guns hidden just in case.

Everything was too quiet like most movie cliches for it to be a coincidence.

Three black SUVs started pulling up; each one had tinted windows far past the legal percentage.

_ “This does NOT look good.” _ Levi thought as he moved his hair out of his face nonchalantly.

“Be ready for anything Levi…” Erwin whispered.

Levi simply gave him a single and barely noticeable nod.

Once the SUVs parked on the side of the street, men in suits began getting out; they had Eren with them, to Erwin and Levi’s surprise.

“I told you this wasn’t going to be over, Levi.” Eren says as he leaned against the car he emerged from; his suit was by far the most expensive looking suit of the bunch that had shown up.

“What is all of this? You brought thugs with you to help you get your way? Are you that desperate?” Levi said as he tried to keep a level head about all of this.

Erwin glanced at Levi.  _ “At least he’s trying to stay calm about this…” _ He thought.

“Desperate? No, I came with friends of my family to deal with a problem...meaning you and Erwin.” Eren said.

“Yet, before you were insistent on having Levi, now you say he’s a problem?” Erwin questioned.

“He’s a problem because of you. You took him away from me.” Eren said as he approached the two officers; his ‘friends’ staying back for now.

“If it’s just me that’s the problem then leave Levi out of it.” Erwin said.

“Ohhh no. That’s not gonna happen.” Eren started.

Levi growled, now starting to lose his patience. “Ya know, I should’ve known there was something far too different about you for a normal break-up to happen. You always looked like someone to pull something like this off, so you and your buddies can just step back alright?! I’m not afraid to take someone like you on, even with all the backup you brought.” He lowly said as his eyes started to get a dangerous look to them.

Eren was taken aback by this and steps back a bit; he genuinely was expecting Levi to back down since he would judging from past experience.  _ “He seems different now...why…” _ He thought.

One of the groups readied their guns and took aim at Levi.

“Don’t fire unless I say.” Eren commanded in a low tone

The group nodded but stays ready.

Erwin looked at Levi. “You don’t need to take them on alone ya know.” He said.

“I know I don’t have to, but at this point I don’t have a choice. I brought this mess on myself by just merely being a former friend of his, so I think I’ll have to clean up this mess myself. I’m sorry, but I won’t take any objections to mind.” Levi said as he had Erwin step back.

Erwin went to protest, but noticed a certain look in Levi’s eyes.  _ “He’s been planning all this time!” _ He thought before hesitantly nodding; still obviously worried for the shorter officer.

“Stay by the door to the house...I’ll be fine.” Levi said confidently but in a serious tone; none of this was to be taken lightly in his case.

Erwin knew he had no choice but to nod and do as he was told.

Eren stared into Levi’s eyes trying to figure him out.  _ “Even now I can’t figure him out…” _ He thought.

“Still trying to read me like a book I see. Will you ever learn.” Levi said before he makes one swift move to disarm Eren; knowing fully well that he had a weapon on him.

Erwin blinked a few times and looked at Levi shocked.  _ “That was much faster than normal.” _ He thought.

Eren grunted and tried to squirm under Levi’s foot; having been pinned to the ground.

“You give them one order and I will instantly make you unable to speak.” Levi growled.

Eren was about to give an order to fire on Levi but upon hearing the malice in Levi’s voice he almost instantly lost his voice out of fear.  _ “H-he’d shoot me?!” _ He thought.

“That’s what I thought.” Levi lowly said before looking at the other men who arrived with Eren. “You goons can head home before you all end up in prison for being accomplices for an attempted murder.” He snapped.

The other men, still holding their guns, began to get the thought that Levi was serious and got cold feet on what they were supposed to do should this happen; they couldn’t shoot him yet they didn’t know why - they outnumbered Levi by far yet they were afraid of him. Instead of firing on him, all but one man left the scene to avoid prison.

“Out of all the people to leave, you don’t...why?” Levi questioned.

“I know what you are, I know what you’re capable of, and I most certainly know just how to hurt you. Now, step away from the Boss.” The man said as he readied his gun; taking aim at Levi.

Erwin gulped and looked tempted to help him but knew Levi would tell him not to.

Eren smirked and looked up at Levi. “I'd do as he says, Officer Ackerman.” He said in a cocky tone.

Levi growled and stomps hard on Eren's back before moving away from him; only to go after the one pointing the gun at him.

Eren coughed and got up. “Fire!” He growled.

_ “No!” _ Erwin thought; he was about to run after Levi so he could protect him from the shot but he reacted too late - the shot had been fired and the bullet went flying.

Levi took the hit in his upper thigh but kept moving through the pain to knock the gunman down; kicking his weapon away and pinning him to the ground.

Erwin called for backup and an ambulance after cuffing Eren.

Levi cuffed the gunman and winced as he hissed in pain from the shot; holding his injury to try to stop the bleeding.

~ Time Skip ~

Two police cars show up followed by an ambulance and the two officers that responded run over to Erwin and Levi to take Eren and his gunman to their cars.

Erwin stayed next to Levi and kept him propped up in his arms. “Try to relax, you'll be ok Levi…” He softly said.

Levi held his injury and tried to keep himself awake since he had lost quite a bit of blood by now.

A pair of paramedics went over to them and crouch. “We're going to take Officer Ackerman to the hospital, you can ride with him if you'd like.” One said.

Erwin nodded. “Ok, thank you.” He said before Levi is put on a gurney and taken into the ambulance. He followed them into the ambulance and sat beside him.

Levi passed out the moment the doors closed and the ambulance started moving.

~ Time Skip ~

Erwin was almost pacing in the room that Levi was taken to before he was taken to get the bullet removed from his leg.

A doctor came into the room after knocking. “Mr. Smith?” He started.

Erwin looked at him. “Yes? How is Levi?” He answered.

“Levi is going to be fine, the bullet didn't do too much damage to his leg and he's currently resting in the recovery ward, but there's something that came up while we were giving him some blood from a donor...a few things actually.” The doctor said.

“What were they?” Erwin asked looking a bit worried.

“Well for starters, we ran a quick test on his blood to get the right type but when the results came in there was something that was a bit shocking.” The doctor said before showing Erwin Levi’s blood test.

Erwin’s sapphire eyes widen. “H-how is this physically possible?” He asked.

“He is part of a small ten percent of the population known as Omega, though he doesn’t have the same traits as a normal Omega.” The doctor said.

“What are the normal traits then?” Erwin asked.

“Lower than the average person whereas Levi’s are quite the opposite. And if I could also add something about this percent...” The doctor said.

Erwin nodded. “Sure. What is it?” He asked.

“This percent of the population, regardless of gender, has the ability to give birth to children; as unbelievable as that sounds.” The doctor remarked.

“S-so wait you’re telling me that because Levi and I had sex that one time he’s pregnant?” Erwin asked.

The doctor nodded. “That’s exactly what I’m saying, Mr. Smith.” 

“Can I see him?” Erwin asked.

“You can, but he might not be awake.” The doctor said.

“I don’t care, I just want to see that he’s ok.” Erwin said.

The doctor smiled gently and nodded. “He’s lucky he’s got someone who loves him so much, like you do.” He said before showing to Levi’s room.

Erwin looked at Levi when they get there and saw his leg wrapped in bandages. He then went over to one side of the hospital bed.

Levi was just starting to wake up and his eyes opened to slits of dim blue.

Erwin smiled gently and held one of Levi’s hands. “Hey there, Levi…” He softly said.

Levi looked at Erwin sleepily and smiled a bit. “Hey.” He softly said.

“How are ya feeling?”

“Well there’s barely any pain if that counts.”

“Yeah that counts and that’s good.” Erwin says as he gently rubs his hand with his thumb.

The doctor shut the door and walked over to Erwin’s side. “Levi, do you mind if I tell you some information?” He asked.

“Sure, go ahead.” Levi said.

“Well, when we were running a few tests on your blood so we could get your type for a donor. What we found out about you, well two things, just from your blood.” The doctor said.

Levi nodded as if to say go on.

“Well, first off, I don’t know if you knew about this but you are in a small ten percent of the population called Omega and what that means is that you, even though you are a man, can have children.” The doctor explained trying not to make Levi feel uncomfortable in any way.

Levi blinked a few times and got a feeling that he knew where this was going.

“That said, because of this ten percent that you are in, what we found out aside from the fact that you’re an Omega, is that you’re pregnant.” The doctor said.

Levi’s steel eyes widened. “I-I’m what?” He asked sounding shocked.

“Even though we only had sex once Levi, he’s telling the truth.” Erwin said trying to calm him down.

“H-holy shit...I-I never thought this would happen.” Levi said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Are you upset about it?” Erwin asked.

“No, it’s not that. I’m just surprised.” Levi said before realizing why he asked. “Besides, it’s yours so of course I’m going to keep it. I love you and I’m sure you’d make a great father.” He said before going to sit up.

Erwin stopped him and gently kissed him. “You need to relax ok? We’re not in any rush.” He softly said.

Levi smiled shyly and nodded. “Right, sorry.” He said.

“Don’t be.” Erwin said after kissing Levi’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story! I really appreciate it guys! I am currently trying to work out some bugs with the beginnings of the sequel. I don't know how long that'll take me though so please be patient if you would like to see more to this story, I promise it'll be worth the wait!


End file.
